


Planetfall

by Fluffysminion



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Carbonek, Feral World, Mutation Stage: Five, The Tall and the Smalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysminion/pseuds/Fluffysminion
Summary: What are plants anyway?





	Planetfall

Jaspar scrambles out of the shuttle the second the doors start to open. Though this is his first time on a planet he doesn’t stop to look around but climbs straight to his feet and stretches his arms above his head; the first time he’s been able to do so for what feels like years. Only when his joints have clicked and his stiff muscles have started to relax does he begin to pay attention to his surroundings.

The ground beneath his feet is cool and soft, and the large plants (trees? He assumes those are trees, although he thought they would be bigger) are low and scattered enough that he can see that the world continues further than he has a word for. He can see so much, there’s so much detail and movement that he doesn’t know where to look first.

He looks up, and the blue ceiling above him is decorated with clouds, too high for even him to reach. Even springing into the air, reaching as high as he can there is still nothing. It would have terrified him once, but now he’s tired of crouching and crawling through spaces unsure if he’ll still fit when he tries to leave. The openness is scary but also exhilarating, freedom from the claustrophobia and inconveniences of cities too small for him to live comfortably.

Nikota and Kager have stopped at the entrance to watch him. He calls back to them “There’s s’ace! And the grund’s hairy!” They laugh. It doesn’t feel like hair as he walks on it, but it certainly looks similar. Walking feels amazing after such a long confinement, but it occurs to him he could do more.

If he still had a face capable of it he would have grinned. “I’star’ing. I need to hunt.” He glanced back at his family, at the shuttle dwarfed by the scale of the landscape. And then he ran. Sprinting, and for the first time, loving it.


End file.
